


Four Hearts

by SomethingInTheSea



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fish Bait, I mean I SAY dubcon because she's into it but there's no asking, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, we've all had this thought about the 4 heart scene right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingInTheSea/pseuds/SomethingInTheSea
Summary: "See this? It's a special kind of fish bait that I make. It's top quality stuff....I'd eat it myself!"
Relationships: Linus/Female Player
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Four Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I swear when I made this account I intended to write porn for stuff other than SDV ajshajfsh Maybe one day

"Rose! Come stand next to the firepit. It feels great."

Rose had been on a walk, soaking in the fresh night air, when she saw Linus by his fire. When he called to her Rose didn't hesitate to join him. The fire really was warm and the glow was beautiful in the dark. Rose was pretty glad she'd managed to befriend Linus. He was a weird guy, but very sweet. Who was she to judge his lifestyle?

"I was hoping you'd come by sometime." He spoke up after a few moments.

Then Linus sighed and looked off to the side. Rose let him take a moment before continuing, she was in no rush.

"I wanted to say sorry for mistrusting you at first. Most people don't treat me well, so I've learned to be cautious." Linus turned back to look at her once more, "But you've been uncommonly nice to me. You're a unique person and I consider you a good friend."

Rose smiled at that, surprised. Sure, she'd considered Linus a friend, but she hadn't expected the feeling to be returned. He had always been so wary of her and of anyone else. Rose's heart was warmed by the fire and by her friend's words. Then his eyes lit up and he smiled at her.

"Hey, I want to show you something. Come inside." Linus said before going inside his tent.

Rose didn't hesitate to follow. Linus surely knew all sorts of cool things and she was pretty new to the farm life and everything so she was eager to learn from him. Inside the tent was a sleeping bag, a cooking set, some logs for his fire and a handful of scattered belongings. Rose opened her mouth to ask what is was Linus had wanted to show her when she felt his hands roughly grab her hips and she found herself pressed against what felt like a tree through the back wall of the tent. Rose was pinned between Linus's body, which was much firmer than she would've ever guessed, and something solid at least.

Before she could even process this, Linus pushed up both her skirt and his odd outfit, pushed her panties to the side, and without a moments hesitation he entered her. Rose let out a surprised squeak as she felt him fill her. She hadn't gotten the chance to look, but he felt thick and he throbbed within her. Rose didn't know if she regretted wearing the skirt and following Linus into his tent or not. She wasn't even sure she was processing what was happening. 

Much like how he started, Linus didn't hesitate a moment before fucking her hard. The feeling of his thick cock pumping rapidly inside her was amazing. Any regrets or fears that Rose might have had were washed away in the steady rhythm of Linus fucking her. She let her head fall back and let out a groan as she spread her legs to allow him even deeper within her. 

His thrusts gained speed and force as Rose got wetter and she found her hands tangling in Linus's hair as she did her best to breathe through the overwhelming sensations. Something about the fact that he hadn't even bothered to ask before just taking her heightening every feeling, setting every nerve end on fire, burning her up from the inside out, in a way she never would have expected. Was she truly Linus's friend, or what she just a hole for him to fuck? 

Linus's hand moved up from her hips, running along her sides before dipping back down to get under her shirt. When his hands ran up her sides again this time she could feel the roughness of his hands against her skin and it was maddening. Then his hands found her breasts and they squeezed, the rough skin pulling at her nipples deliciously. Rose moaned at the feeling and he continued roughly playing with her breasts. Rose never wanted this to end.

Rose felt Linus's hips begin to shake as he fucked her and she knew he wouldn't help her out once he was done so she unwound a hand from his hair and rubbed her clit. It took no time at all for everything to overwhelm her and Rose came hard with a stuttering breath, spasming around Linus's cock. Seconds later he thrust into her a few even faster times before coming to a halt as his cock erupted inside her.

Distantly Rose worried about the possibility of becoming pregnant, but most of her mind was caught up in the feeling of being Linus's cumdump. This hadn't been anywhere near the list of things she had thought possible when she had set out on her walk that night, but here she was.

The pair of them stayed clinging to each other for a few moments before Linus pulled back and she felt him slide out of her. Rose tried to get a peek at the cock that had just destroyed her, but Linus moved to quickly and before she knew it he was covered by his robe thing. Rose reached down to push her panties back into place, but Linus stopped her. He reached one of his rough hands between her legs and scooped his cum out of her, sending shivers through Rose's entire body. Then he moved away and started working the cum and her juices into some sort of pink paste that Rose realized was fish bait after a moment.

She pulled her panties back into place and pushed her skirt down before she payed as much attention as she could to what Linus was doing. Mostly she felt as though she was in a daze though, body tingling from the unexpected fucking.

"Ah....There we go." Linus said as he finished mushing everything together, "See this? It's a special kind of fish bait that I make."

Rose had to wonder how many people Linus fucked like this regularly. Somehow the idea she wasn't the only one excited her.

"It's top quality stuff....I'd eat it myself!" With this he winked at her and Rose felt herself blush, "Here, I want you to have the recipe."

He handed her a slip of paper that Rose shoved in her pocket without reading before she stumbled out of the tent. That had been the most unexpected, exciting and sexiest thing to have ever happened to her and Rose hoped Linus would need more fish bait while she was nearby again soon.


End file.
